Passion
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: Harry and Draco are having some trouble sleeping how will they fix the problem? Sorry i suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only this story line.

Authors note: this is just something i came up with in english class so please be kind. r + r

---

Harry's POV

Why do I carry on like this? Why do I of all people have to be head over hells for the Slytherin Prince himself, Draco Malfoy?

At least with the improved inter-relations between the houses we get on better, we only fight playfully now - even Ron gets on better with him since we found out the Malfoy's were spies for Dumbledore, who, thankfully, is still alive.

God, now I have a raging hard-on, it always happens when I think of him at night, though no one else is awake to see it. I can hear everyone snoring; Ron is the loudest, as I try to imagine the blonde haired Prince asleep in his bed.

'_Bugger it, it can't be helped,' _I think as I get out of bed, I dig my Firebolt out from under my bed and use my wand to silently open the window.

I jump out the window and onto my broom, flying towards the tower that leads up from the Slytherin's common room, where I know the Prince's room is. I hover outside the Prince's window, smiling as I see the beautiful blonde sleeping peacefully. I sigh, "Now I can sleep."

Those beautiful silver orbs directed towards me. "Shit!" I hiss as I duck below the window sill.

Draco's POV

"Hmm…Harry."

Why can't I sleep? Oh, Merlin, I haven't been able to sleep these past few months unless I imagine Harry with me. My imagination is not my friend tonight.

God, I can almost feel Harry outside my window. Wait…I would recognise that presence anywhere. I snap my eyes open to see the messy raven hair that adorns Harry's sexy face. Oh, Merlin, now I have a hard-on.

Harry's eyes widen and he ducks below my window as he realises I'm looking at him. I can still feel him close so I know he hasn't left. '_I'm going to take advantage of this,_ 'I think with a slight smirk to myself.

I get out of bed, the cold hitting my bare chest, making me gasp. I pad barefoot silently across my black carpet. I lean against my window sill and open the window, biting back the gasp that wants to escape his lips due to the extremely cold air.

"Why don't you come inside Potter? It's comfier that a broom, plus you're letting the cold air in."

Harry laughs. He flies through the window, shutting it behind him.

General POV

Harry glances around the room anxiously. "Nice room."

"Thanks," Draco replies sitting down on the bed. He pats the space next to him.

Harry props his broom against the wall and joins Draco on the bed.

"You're out late," Draco begins, wanting to have a nice conversation for a change.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Me neither. What do you do when you can't sleep?"

"Go for a ride on my broom. You?"

"I don't know," Draco says rubbing his arms with his hands.

"Cold?" Harry asks taking the smaller boy into his arms.

"A little," Draco admits, snuggling closer into Harry's warmth. "I've never not been to not sleep before, if that makes sense."

Harry places his chin on Draco's head, kissing the golden threads. "When did you start having trouble sleeping?"

"A few months ago."

"About the same time as me," Harry says, chuckling sexily and softly rubbing Draco's back, trying to warm the Prince in his arms.

"Really?" Draco asks, silver eyes locking on emerald ones.

"Yeah," Harry replies softly, one hand gently stroking one of Draco's pale cheeks, watching the beautiful Prince lean into his hand. "I'm actually a little sleepy now."

"Me too," Draco states head drooping slightly, Harry has to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing or awwing.

"Why don't you stay Harry?" Draco asks looking up at Harry. "We wouldn't want you fall asleep on your broom."

"Well your bed is comfier than mine," Harry states with a grin.

Draco smiles softly and crawly under the covers, followed shortly by Harry. Draco settles under the covers and discovers that Harry is warmer, and curls around Harry, drawn like a flower to the sun, a moth to the flame. Harry smiles down at the Slytherin Prince asleep in his arms and quickly joins him.

- - -


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! I had tons of revision to do for me exams! Read, enjoy amd review!

Chapter Two

Harry's POV

God, I can't focus! All I can think about is last night. The most I got the other nights were a glimpse of him in bed - apparently not asleep. But last night not only did I get to see him, we had a nice conversation - he actually called me 'Harry' not 'Potter'! - and we slept together with him curled in my arms. I want to have that feeling every night!

"Concentrate Harry!" Hermione snaps, breaking me out of my reverie for the twentieth time today. "For heaven's sake Harry, you're acting like a love-sick school girl!"

I sulk, showing my objection to her statement physically, though inwardly I am laughing. '_I suppose she's right, I've already lose fifty points for Gryffindor already and it's not even lunch yet!'_

What lesson am I in? Hmm…Charms, Draco's in this class.

Draco's POV

I can't stop thinking about last night! I guess dreams really do come true - well daydreams at least - I spent all that time imagining him with me and I finally got it last night. The feel of his arms around me, warming me, the sound of his voice as we had an actual conversation, the feel of his body next to mine as I curled in his arms. I want to have that feeling every night!

"Concentrate Draco!" Pansy snaps, breaking me out of my reverie for the twentieth time today. "Is there something you should be telling me?" she asks with a smirk.

I shake my head, trying to focus. '_I've lost fifty points for Slytherin already and we haven't even had lunch!'_ I suppose I better concentrate.

What class am I in? Oh, Charms, Harry's in this class. There he is. His emerald eyes sparkling, his raven hair sexily tousled, oh Merlin, he looks amazing! Oh God, he's sulking, I love his lips! I want to kiss him, to feel those soft, wet lips caressing mine, his tongue exploring my mouth, caressing my tongue -

"Mr Malfoy!! Professor Flitwick snaps. "Can you repeat what I just said?"

"No professor," I admit eyes downcast.

"Ten points from Slytherin for daydreaming in my class. Mr Potter can you repeat what I just said?"

"No professor."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for the same reason. Both of you concentrate or I will give you detention!"

Harry got caught daydreaming too? Maybe he's thinking about last night too…

General POV

That night, both boys lie in bed unable to sleep, both wanting to be with the other. Finally, Harry gives up and grabs his broom, hoping he will be welcome a second night.

Harry taps lightly on the window, looking at his beautiful Slytherin Prince. '_Wait, mine? Where did that come from?'_

Draco looks up and grins at Harry. He practically jumps out of bed and runs to the window. He opens it and leans out. "Back again Harry?"

"Couldn't sleep and you seem to be the cure. Can I come in?"

Draco nods, stepping back to allow Harry through the window. Harry flies through and shuts the window behind him. Finding himself unable to hold back any longer Draco jumps onto Harry, hugging the boy tightly, before Harry can prop his broom up against the wall.

Harry chuckles sexily. "Cold again Draco?"

"Mmm…" Draco hums, snuggling closer to Harry's warmth. "You're so warm."

"I know a way to make it hotter," Harry whispers, voice dripping in desire.

Draco startles, eyes snapping up to lock onto Harry's beautiful emerald orbs. "Harry," Draco whispers in surprise, lips half-parted.

Unable to hold back any longer Harry softly grabs the back of Draco's neck, pulling their lips together, kissing the maddening soft satin that is Draco's lips. Harry plunges his tongue into Draco's mouth, drinking in the boy's moan as well as the intoxicating sweet taste of him.

They cling to each other, moving their bodies closer until their hard cocks rub against each other, causing both to shudder in pleasure. Their lips separate, both gasping for breath.

"God, Harry," Draco gasps out. "That was…amazing!"

"Yeah," Harry breathes with a goofy grin.

"Want to stay the night?" Draco blurted out, surprised by his own forwardness - he was uke after all.

Harry's grin widens, laughing sexily, leaning in to Draco, their cheeks touching as Harry whispers in Draco's ear, "A bit eager aren't you?" Harry can feel Draco's cheek growing hotter. Harry leans back, face softening as he sees the most beautiful blush adorning the normally pale prince's cheeks.

Harry strokes one of Draco's glowing cheeks, relishing the feel of his Prince leaning into his hand. "You are so beautiful," Harry whispers, voice soft and filled with love.

"Harry, you…" Draco trails off asking a question with his eyes. Sighing, Draco states, with his eyes looking hopefully up at Harry, "I love you Harry."

"I love you too Draco," Harry softly replies, gently picking up Draco and carrying him bridal style to the bed.

Harry crawls into the bed while still holding Draco close to him, Draco happily listening to Harry's heart beat. Once settled comfortably Harry looks down at Draco and smiles at the sight of him snuggled in his arms, a warm and cute smile on his face.

Reluctantly, Harry releases Draco, gently laying him down on the bed. Without a moment's hesitation Draco curls back around Harry, snuggling into the taller boy's warm embrace.

"I want to have this every night," Harry whispers softly, not realising he has said it aloud.

"Me too," Draco agrees, shocking Harry slightly. "These past few months the only way I could get to sleep was to imagine you with me."

"The only way I could get to sleep was to fly to your window and watch you sleeping."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's sweet," Draco sighs, drifting off to sleep.

Harry smiles and joins his prince.

- - -


End file.
